Snowmobile treads are normally provided with a series of sheet metal clips extending at spaced intervals in two separate rows or tracks positioned to engage the slide rails that are part of a snowmobile suspension system. When a snowmobile tread is assembled or replaced the clips have to be installed to the tracks formed in the snowmobile tread. This task is typically carried out by using hand tools to grasp the clip and bend them into crimped engagement with the snowmobile tread. Bending each clip requires a great deal of strength, precise hand tool alignment and a significant amount of time due to the large number of clips that must be connected. There is a need for a power tool designed for connecting the clips to the snowmobile tread which will save time and provide the precise alignment needed to connect the clip to the snowmobile tread.